superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
Claustrophobia
It suddenly got dark in the room and it began to feel extremely cramped. The little girls started screaming. Jayla tried to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She walked around, trying to find a way out. Cad started panicking. He was going to pass out. There was no way out of here! He started shaking and Jayla touched his shoulder. Cad jerked away and started banging on the walls, trying to get out. He was hyperventilating and sweating. "Cad?! Are you...are you okay?" Jayla couldn't see him, but she could feel him shaking. She could feel that he was scared and that he was about to have a panic attack. Lila blinked. She turned to where she thought the rest of the girls were. "Macy...can you blast open the door?" Lila asked. "I can't see the door, Lila." "Kensi?" The whole room lit up and Jayla blinked and stared at Kensi. The little girl was lit up like a lamp! Her whole body was glowing! "Is that enough light, Macy?" Kensi asked. Macy nodded. She walked over to the door and put her finger on it. Red started to glow under her finger and it started to burn the steel underneath. Macy drew a circle and the Lila kicked it out. Jayla stared in shock for a little bit and then snapped back to attention. "Nice...? Um....if you had powers, why didn't you get out of here yourself?" she asked, as she picked up another little girl and made sure Cad was following her. Although he had calmed down somewhat, she was worried about him "We tried. They would always catch us and we didn't want to leave the other three. They were too little to escape," Lila answered. She and Macy picked up the other two. Everything went fine, until they reached the main deck. Adara stood in their way if a dozen other men. Her hand lit up in flames and Jayla groaned. "Who is this, Kouvel? You didn't tell me about her," she muttered, placing her little girl down. Lila, Macy, and Kensi did the same. They all stood there, waiting for the other to make the first move. "Adara Jakes. She's Norman's right hand woman. Wasn't expecting her to be here." he answered. "How do I take her out?" "Water. She's fire, right?" Jayla sighed, annoyed. She and Cad both hated fire. She looked at Lila out of the corner of her eyes and nodded, slightly. "Go." Lila gave the order. She stretched out her hands and darkness enveloped a few of the men. Macy shot lasers out of her hand and Kensi flew up into the air, taking advantage of the power of the sun. Jayla took on Adara, shooting streams of ice at her. Adara ducked and blocked them easily and Jayla felt a little fear. They had to get the girls out of here. "Lila!" Jayla shouted. Lila turned to her. "We have to get the other girls out of here!" Cad had ushered them into a corner of the ship and was beating any man that got close to them. Lila nodded and covered her back, while Jayla ran to them. "Lila tell them that I'm going to send them somewhere safe. They need to hold onto each other." Lila quickly translated. The girls nodded and held hands, their faces terrified. Jayla touched one of them and they all disappeared. "Kouvel! Three girls headed your way!" Jayla stood up and looked around. The henchman were down. Kensi and Macy had easily taken them out and they lay on the deck, unconscious. Adara was headed their way, with fury in her eyes. Jayla clenched her teeth. She was NOT going to let Adara hurt any of them. She had a plan. Jayla touched Lila and Cad. "Jay...? What are you doing?!" Cad shouted at her. She grabbed his hand and put it in Lila's. It was time for part two of her and Kouvel's plan. The part that Cad hadn't been privy to. Kensi and Macy flew towards her, trying not fall under Adara's relentless blows. "Mind-link with Kensi and Macy. Now!" Cad did it, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he was in Kouvel's mansion with Kensi, Macy, Lila, and the other three. Jayla was nowhere to be seen. Kouvel stood in front of them, eyes grave. "Why did she do that?! We could've made it!" Cad shouted at him. Jayla fended off blow after blow that was dealt by Adara. But she was weakening. Teleporting that many people had drained her strength and she kept tripping over her own feet. Adara smirked. She could sense the girl weakening. She hadn't made a mistake so far, but when she did, Adara would blast her. Jayla grit her teeth. "Kouvel? I'm going to die, aren't I?" "No. You're going to be fine. I'll be monitoring you." "Jayla please don't do anything stupid." "Thanks, Cad." Jayla tripped and fell. She landed on the deck with a heavy thud and groaned. Adara stood over her. Jayla jerked in pain when she felt the electrical currents from Adara's hands go into her body. The last thing that Jayla saw was Adara standing over her, with a smirk on her face. Jayla closed her eyes, blacking out. Category:Chapter Category:JAYZICE